


Kind of a Mess

by Ignis441572



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Not Beta Read, and nico is basically going “welp”, power couple of the year, pure fluff, shitty drabble, zib is a sleepy disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis441572/pseuds/Ignis441572
Summary: A short Zico drabble because Lackacord pressured me into it.





	Kind of a Mess

“Of course he’s wearing nothin’ but slacks.”  
Nico quietly chuckled to himself, gazing down at the pile he called his boyfriend in the loveseat. Zib had curled himself up in that little spot, wearing nothing but a pair of what would be considered sweatpants in modern day. He was sleeping, that much was obvious by the snores, but it didn’t look as if he was having a nightmare as he usually did. Instead, he looked...content.  
So of course Nico was gonna rouse him.  
He started by gently placing an arm under his legs, and another under his back, and very slowly picked him up, bridal style. While he roused, slightly, it wasn’t enough to actually wake up the triangle cat. And so, he began the relatively short walk back to their shared bedroom.  
When he reached said bedroom, Nico placed the orange cat softly on the bed before uncurling the blanket on the other side and placing him there. Wrapping the jazzist in the blankets, he gave a soft kiss to Zib’s temple.  
“I’m gonna get cleaned up real quick, den i’ll come in and snuggle with ya.”  
Zib only grumbled something in response.  
————  
Zib roused very mildly as Nico tucked him into their bed. Hearing words that he couldn’t quite understand in his groggy state. Still, he felt Nico kiss him, and that was enough to understand that he was relatively alright, at least.  
He drifted in and out of consciousness, then, getting close to falling asleep before slowly returning to the realm of the awake. He didn’t really know how much time passed, and whether he was imagining the water running in the bathroom was real or not.  
It wasn’t too long until the cajun cat had finished cleaning up. He’d changed into the same thing Zib was wearing, pretty much - that being no shirt and lounge pants of some kind - and very softly crawled into bed next to the jazzist. Very slowly he wrapped his arms around the cat, pulling him closer until his chest pressed into triangle cat’s back.  
“You’re home.” Was the first thing Zib said as he looked behind him, seeing the grinning white cat who was cuddling him. “Everything go alright?”  
He was met with a nod in response, and the jazzist gave a sleepy grin. “Good.” Turning around just a bit, Zib planted a soft kiss on the cajun’s mouth, before turning back around and re-orienting himself as the little spoon.  
“You wanna get up in a bit, or…?” Nico softly scratched at Zib’s side as he spoke, resting himself just above his head.  
“Mm...let’s just sleep for the rest of the day.”  
Of course, Nico thought. “Suit yourself.” And with a final kiss - this time, slow and soft on the orange cat’s cheek, Nico let himself relax, snuggling into the kind-of-a-mess of a man he loved.


End file.
